1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a napkin holder for holding and dispensing sheet stock and in particular to a dual sided napkin holder dispensing device that maintains the napkins in an upright sloped position which facilitates removal therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 & 1.98
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,130,096 to McSheehy which relates to a sorting and filing case wherein the files rest on an inclined surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 167,584 to Stein discloses a portfolio stand having hinged spring flaps, a vertical abutment and an horizontal supporting platform, wherein the combined action of the stand and the spring flap permit a portfolio or single sheets of engravings or music to be fully retained in position and readily removable therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,728,694 to Morris discloses a dispensing device for folded napkins which includes a spring mechanism for maintaining the napkins in position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,696 to Valulis discloses a business card holder with a resilient finger for maintaining the cards in position on a slanted base.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,874,642 to Shaffer, et al discloses a napkin dispenser which dispenses sheets from either face and comprises an upright casing to assist in the feeding of the napkins towards the respective faces. The bottom as shown is formed of two sloping portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,768,118 to Cofrin discloses a napkin dispenser with an inclined base and a flange that pushes the napkins towards an opening.
The prior art also includes the following patents which are more or less of general interest, U.S. Pat. No. 1,455,524 to Fargo; U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,493 to Kipnis; U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,024 to Meyer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,658 to Palmer; U.S. Pat. No. 47,624 to Dubernet; U.S. Pat. No. 2,226,975 to Jones; U.S. Pat. No. 1,424,080 to Carpenter; U.S. Pat. No. 352,654 to Morton; U.S. Pat. No. 653,605 to Alexander; U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,564 to Wolters, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,249 to Meyer; U.S. Pat. No. 657,544 to Jaeger; U.S. Pat. No. 651,058 to Rogers; U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,145 to Parks; U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,484 to Pastore; U.S. Pat. No. 2,769,550 to Rollins, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,402 to Hollinger; and, U.S. Pat. No. 2,407,119 and, U.S. Pat. No. 2,374,965 both to Weston.